


Who Cares About Sunscreen?

by remarks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Developing Relationship, Hotels, M/M, Post-Canon, stupid worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarks/pseuds/remarks
Summary: Tsukishima barely has time to freak out over the hotel room having only one bed because Yamaguchi's freak out is currently taking precedence.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Who Cares About Sunscreen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> what's valentine's day without a little tsukkiyama, am i right?

Tsukishima barely has time to freak out over the hotel room having only one bed because Yamaguchi's freak out is currently taking precedence. He watches, bemused, as Yamaguchi proceeds to open up all of their luggage and throw everything to the ground in frantic handfuls. Why did he bother making Tsukishima fold everything neatly if he was just going to do this the second they touched down in Brazil?

"Yamaguchi," he says in his normal voice and gets no response. "Yamaguchi," he says, a little bit louder. The only answer he gets is a pair of boxer shorts thrown directly into his face. They're not his. Tsukishima pulls them off of his head and clutches them in his grip, taking a deep breath. " _Yamaguchi_!" he tries again. Still nothing. "TADASHI!" he shouts, finally getting a response as Yamaguchi freezes for a moment before slowly looking over one shoulder, wide-eyed and slightly open-mouthed.

"Y— yes, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi's voice is little more than a squeak. It's cute. He's like the world's tallest mouse. Move over, Mickey.

"What are you doing?" Tsukishima's voice is normal again, and that seems to be a relief to both of them. He kneels down at Yamaguchi's side and hands back his underwear. Yamaguchi, to his credit, blushes at that.

"It's stupid," Yamaguchi says, dropping them back into his suitcase.

"Well, maybe," Tsukishima says. "We've been here for ten seconds total and you've already torn apart all of our luggage. But even if it is stupid, I can't help you with it if you don't tell me about it."

Yamaguchi covers his face with his hands and falls backward onto the floor. Back when they were younger, that response would have made Tsukishima wash his hands of the whole thing, disappearing into his phone or even leaving the room entirely. But he's not the same person he was when they were younger, and he has Yamaguchi to thank for a lot of that. Tsukishima falls backward onto the floor, too, lying down right next to Yamaguchi like they probably will that night because their hotel room only has the one bed.

Okay, maybe he is freaking out a little bit about that now.

"I can't find the sunscreen," Yamaguchi says, or at least Tsukishima thinks that's what he says because his voice is still muffled by his hands. He pulls them down and his face is bright red. He rolls onto his side to face Tsukishima. "I told you it was stupid."

"You were right," Tsukishima agrees.

"Tsukki!"

Tsukishima grins. "I thought you liked it when I agreed with you." He rolls onto his side, too, propping his head up on his hand. Yamaguchi is close, close, close, but he can't worry about that right now. "You didn't have to tear apart all of our stuff. I don't know if you realize this, but they sell sunscreen in Brazil. Hinata can even help us out with it, if you're worried about the language barrier."

"Augh!" Yamaguchi rolls onto his back again, scrunching his eyes tight. He doesn't cover his face again, at least. "Why do you have to be so freaking logical all the time?"

"I thought you liked that about me, too."

"I do! I really do!" Yamaguchi opens his eyes and looks into Tsukishima's face for what feels like a long, long time, long enough for Tsukishima's face to heat up. "I like everything about you, Tsukki."

"Oh." Tsukishima swallows hard. Another eternity passes between them. "Did you notice there's only one bed here?" he blurts finally. He feels like an idiot, but Yamaguchi starts to smile.

"I noticed," Yamaguchi says, and the sunscreen really doesn't matter anymore.


End file.
